DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicants' abstract) The candidate is currently pursuing basic science research as a postdoctoral fellow in Cardiac Anesthesiology, and will become a member of the attending staff as Instructor on 7/l/97. Previous research interests have included a diversity of protein structure-function relationships in both health and disease. Graduate work on calcium and phospholipid binding protein structural motifs provided a strong foundation in the areas of molecular biology and molecular genetics in yeast. Residency training in anesthesiology fostered further interest in the mechanism of local anesthetic action, and has led to a desire to become proficient in the area of electrophysiology. Research postdoctoral work with Dr. Gordon Tomaselli (Award Mentor) has provided an ideal opportunity to combine the application of molecular genetics to electrophysiologic investigation of Na channel and local anesthetic structure/function relationships. Specifically, this application will utilize strategically-selected Na channel mutants to examine the molecular interactions between local anesthetic/antiarrhythmic drugs and channel gating properties. The current research environment has a long and distinguished history of contributions to the field of ion channel electrophysiology. It is anticipated that immediate benefits to the candidate would include, but not be limited to: 1) the acquisition of basic technical skills in electro-physiology, 2) the development of a core of knowledge of ion-channel structure /function, and 3) the ability to apply previously acquired skills in molecular biology to a new and challenging field of study. These goals will serve as a platform upon which to develop a career as an independent investigator in ion-channel electrophysiology and pharmacology.